


A Fool Would Never Had Guessed

by changbinloml



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Multi, Murder, No Dialogue, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, also kinda porphyrias lover, based around on track mv, i love jeongin, i started this at 4am its 7am help, jeongin has a nice smile tho!!, jeongin just loves hyunjin :((, no graphic violence, some may consider it a happy ending, this sounds bad pls give me a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinloml/pseuds/changbinloml
Summary: 'Jeongin could also say, with 100% conviction, that he was in love with Hwang Hyunjin.'But even a fool knows love is not always as it seems.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Fool Would Never Had Guessed

Jeongin could say with 100% conviction that Hwang Hyunjin was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Of course, Jeongin wasn't the _only_ person who thought that way- Hyunjin was the schools 'it' boy, the one who's smile could charm everyone in a room right around his little finger, the one who recieved more confessions per week than could be counted on his own hands; the one who was known and loved by everyone. However, Jeongin knew his love for Hyunjin went further than the mindless girls who just wanted Hyunjin for arm candy, for the taste of popularity.

No, Jeongin felt like he truly saw Hyunjin for who he was. While his peers would see Hyunjin for his prince like visuals, his thick lips and perfect beauty mark under his eye, Jeongin saw him for the way he cared for people that clearly didnt care about him in the same way, the way Hyunjin was dramatic and how, when he _really_ laughed, his eyes would form little crescent moons. Jeongin saw him for how he played so sweetly with little stray animals on his journey home every day, how he would sing songs to himself when he thought nobody was listening in what Jeongin thought was the most precious voice he had ever heard.

Jeongin could also say, with 100% conviction, that he was in love with Hwang Hyunjin.

Jeongin couldn't quite pinpoint when his infatuation with the older boy started. Perhaps it was when he joined film club; falling slowly in between scenes and running lines, or maybe it was even before then- all Jeongin could remember was trying to go over his script one day and realising that he would much rather be staring at Hyunjin instead.

Jeongin did that a lot- stare at Hyunjin, I mean. He was aware he was doing it, and even tried to stop himself at first, but eventually he gave up trying to hide it- it wasn't like Hyunjin would notice him anyway.

As much as Jeongin loved to look at Hyunjin, to gaze at his ethereal beauty for as long as he could, it did lead to Jeongin realising that his feelings were almost definitely not reciprocated. It was impossible not to notice the way Hyunjin's eyes followed the only female member of film club like a sad puppy, how he looked at _her_ the way that _Jeongin _looked at _him_. Jeongin hadnt bothered to learn her name.__

__The whole situation would have been funny to Jeongin if he were not the one suffering from a broken heart- the boy after another boy who's after the girl- it was exactly the kind of thing that would happen in those dramas Hyunjin liked to watch so much, that Jeongin thought were stupid. He was, however, beginning to understand why people in dramas acted the way they did. Love does crazy things to your brain._ _

__Jeongin knows that all too well._ _

__Jeongin was honestly surprised at how long he lasted before he finally reached his breaking point. There were countless occasions where he could have snapped- it could have been that time he decided to sit and chat with Hyunjin and his fellow students, but Hyunjin only had eyes- and ears- for one person (spoiler; not jeongin), or maybe even the time Jeongin watched Hyunjin sit back like his world had just exploded in front of him as he watched the girl he liked go through scenes _he filmed_ with a boy that wasn't him._ _

__Jeongin supposed it took him so long to take action because he could still relish in the little moments- for example, when Hyunjin fell over while they were playing football, and Jeongin was there to help him up. Jeongin remembered feeling like he was walking on air for the rest of the day, having sat with Hyunjin for a whole 30 minutes; it was a dream come true._ _

__Jeongin could recall how he had very nearly snapped when Hyunjin bought milk for the girl and not for him- Jeongin had been forced to sit in a painful silence for what felt like a lifetime but must have been 30 seconds as the girl debated over whether she should take the gift from Hyunjin or from the other boy- what was it, minseo? minhee? Jeongin honestly didn't care enough to remember. That day must have at least been a crack in Jeongin's wall, as he had been frustrated enough to lash out a little, stealing Hyunjin's own milk and glowering angrily at nothing in particular. At least Hyunjin had looked at him then._ _

__Yes, considering all of this, Jeongin was definitely surprised it had taken him so long to get to the point he was at, however he knew it was going to happen at some point- the inevitable had been delayed long enough._ _

__Jeongin hadn't woken up feeling any different that day; he did his morning routine as usual, leaving the house on time, not missing his bus. There was no feeling in his gut that told him today was going to be different to any other, that something big was going to happen- nothing hinted to him that that day was going to change his life, for better or worse, well- I guess that depends on who you ask._ _

__It was a big day for film club. They were finally filming the big finale everyone was waiting for- where the boy finally tells the girl everything he feels, where she accepts him with open arms and emotions mirrored. Jeongin was a little disappointed that his time spent around Hyunjin was going to be cut short, but he knew he would be happy to not have to fake smiles and force tears for the sake of a facade any longer._ _

__Everything, at first, had gone off without a hitch; nobody was ill, it took almost no time at all to set up all the lights, mics, equipment, and before they knew it the distinct 'clap' on the accurately-named clap board signalled that filming was to start._ _

__The actors were as good as ever, every line word for word yet still spoken naturally as if they had spent years preparing. It was so perfect that everyone even held their breath when the confessions began, scared that even a breath could shatter the delicate atmosphere that had settled like a blanket around the scene. He reached for her hand, everything was was going perfectly-_ _

__And then it wasnt. Jeongin watched in silent horror as Hyunjin rushed forwards to break their hands apart, his frustration bubbling over and causing him to make a rash decision._ _

__And Jeongin?_ _

__Jeongin finally broke._ _

__It was too easy, really. Jeongin had always thought Hyunjin should have been more careful. Maybe everything would have turned out differently had he turned around every once in a while to make sure nothing was out of place._ _

__Jeongin had followed Hyunjin home enough times that he knew his usual route- every alley he would traverse through, every park he passed- Jeongin was even familiar with the one corner Hyunjin would always stop at to stroke that chubby ginger cat. Opportunity was certainly the least of Jeongin's problems._ _

__Hyunjin didnt put up much of a fight either- it didnt take long for Jeongin to finally have him out cold, which was a relief because Jeongin couldn't bare to damage Hyunjin's pretty face like that. Fron then on it a was a breeze; Jeongin had always lived in a bad side of town, where if anybody happened to see them they wouldn't question why he was supporting an unconscious friend; they probably just assumed the boys were a couple of teenage delinquents, returning home to be nursed back to health after getting a little roughed up after school. At least it wasn't too far from the truth._ _

__So yes, it was really all too easy for Jeongin to get Hyunjin all by himself. He wondered, if he had known it would have been this easy, would he have done it long before then? But then again, Jeongin very much liked this outcome, and maybe had he chosen a different day, things could have played out much differently._ _

__It really was the perfect day for Jeongin._ _

__As if someone was smiling down on Jeongin from the heavens, the moment he was waiting for finally happened. Despite dreaming about this moment for weeks, nothing really could have prepared him for what was still to come- Hyunjin finally opened his eyes. He finally _saw_ Jeongin. After months, _months_ on end of staring at Hyunjin, of noticing Hyunjin for who he was, of practically _studying_ him, Hyunjin finally stared back; he finally noticed Jeongin for who he really was._ _

__To Jeongin, it was exhilarating. The fear in Hyunjin's eyes was a power trip Jeongin wouldn't forget for maybe the rest if his life; for once Jeongin was the one with control over Hyunjin, not the other way around._ _

__And in that moment Jeongin knew, if he couldn't have Hyunjin, then _nobody_ could have Hyunjin._ _

__Jeongin is happy now, as he stares down at Hyunjin. Hyunjin will never be able to open his eyes again, but Jeongin is okay with that- he knows that the last thing Hyunjin ever saw was Jeongin's own face, his angelic smile graced on his features as he finally completed his goal. As Jeongin watched the fear in Hyunjin's eyes die, the life in his own sparked brighter than ever._ _

__Jeongin gently brings Hyunjin's head to rest on his shoulder, slips his hand into Hyunjin's cold one._ _

__Jeongin could finally say, with 100% conviction, that Hwang Hyunjin was his._ _

**Author's Note:**

> lmao its like 7am rn i havent slept i started this at 4am so its probably very messy and im lazy so ill never edit it but i hope u liked my 4am moment of i am going to make jeongin a murderer!!!!! 
> 
> follow my twt @binniesbutt maybe :))


End file.
